Gardenia: Encontrado a Los Herederos
by Ichiro002
Summary: Gardenia fue el nombre de la actual llamada Tierra,un mundo donde la magia, animales místicos y la paz reino por mucho tiempo pero como cualquier lugar la paz debía acabar.El infierno se desato en aquel hermoso lugar, trayendo tristeza, 6 chicos la pudieron detener. Ahora en el tiempo actual la guerra pronto se desatara y las reencarnaciones de esos chicos vienen para detenerla.
1. Chapter 0(Prologo)

_{{Prologo}}_

Hace tres mil años atrás los humanos junto al mundo estuvieron en peligro de desaparecer, una guerra había sido desatada entre el cielo y el infierno. No solo ellos luchaban por saber quien gobernaría la Tierra sino también diferentes razas ocultas y la Tierra quedaba como campo de batalla, cada reino se detestaba, cada uno con los mejores guerreros pero ninguno se daba de cuenta que los humanos junto a su planeta empezaban a morir por causa de aquella guerra. 7 de los herederos de aquellos reinos se dieron de cuenta de aquel horrible suceso, cada uno de ellos trato de detener la guerra hablando con sus padres pero ellos a ninguno oyeron.

Preocupados por los humanos decidieron unir fuerza para la guerra detener pero un fuerte poder maligno se desato en la Tierra… el rey del infierno había escapado de su prisión por el dolor y el miedo humano, los reyes de cada raza al ver tal cosa comprendieron lo que sus hijos había querido decir pero su arrepentimiento y compresión fueron demasiado de tarde ya que cada ejercito estaba cansado y no en muy buenas condiciones.

Cada heredero de aquellas razas lucharon por detener al rey demonio el cual tenia un hijo… no un hijo demonio sino un hijo mitad ángel mitad demonio, pero no solo eso, un hijo que se suponía que era solo una leyenda que no existía en realidad según sus padres...

"un príncipe nacido de la misma diosa de la vida, un bebe capas de detener el tiempo y el espacio, con poderes de revivir a una persona ya fallecida o de destruir el alma de una persona viva, con el poder de ver el futuro y el pasado, con el don de tener cada poder de cada raza existente en el universo, un bebe nacido de una diosa pero criado bajo las sobras del infierno, sintiendo la oscuridad, el dolor y la soledad, ese bebe con la diosa de la vida por madre y con el dios de la muerte por padre. Un bebe que Jamás debió de nacer y por eso fue mandado al infierno junto a su padre, siendo enserado en el infierno sin poder salir de el hasta que su padre saliera"

Los herederos jamás pensaron que aquella leyenda fuera verdad, aquel príncipe miro el mundo humano con horror y tristeza, se acerco a los herederos diciéndoles que ayudaría a vencer al demonio que destruía su preciado hogar, a tales palabras el príncipe nacido de la diosa de la vida fue cogido por un traidor que le había donde la espalda al infierno, el cual había sido su hogar desde lo que recordaba.

Al príncipe no le importo las acusaciones que le hacia su 'padre' ya que la Tierra era su verdadero hogar, por que podía sentir la tristeza de los arboles al ser destruidos, los gritos de la tierra al sentir la sangre sobre su hermoso manto marrón, al agua llorar al ver donde caían. Cada uno de ellos lucho con su fuerzas uniendo hasta hacerse uno solo pero no fue suficiente…

La Tierra seria pronto del infierno sino hacían algo, el príncipe no se rindió pero ya no podía hacer nada, no tenia fuerzas al igual que los demás. Pronto su padre reinaría ese lugar, ese pensamiento le dolió sintiendo que todavía podía hacer algo más. Viendo como el mundo era destruido, como sus amigos eran vencidos por su 'padre'.

Por el ultimo ataque de su padre hacia sus amigos, el príncipe se metió en medio, jurando que no dejaría que murieran, que la Tierra no seria mandada por nadie, que su 'padre' seria enserado en la cárcel donde había estado por tanto tiempo y de ahí no escaparía, que si para que eso pasara debía sacrificar su felicidad, amor, memorias que había vivido en corto tiempo con sus amigos lo haría por salvarlos y salvar a la Tierra de ser un segundo infierno. Sin haberse dado cuenta había dicho un hechizo que solo podía ser cumplido o recitado por un alma pura y llena de amor, aquel hechizo solo había sido recitado una vez por su propia madre había servido para encerar a su padre la ultima vez que escapo. Nadie más que no fuera ella lo podía recitar, pero el príncipe lo había hecho ahora sacrificando todo lo bueno que quedaba en el…

Los herederos al ver a su amigo sacrificarse por ellos, les dolió mucho pero no pudieron hacer mas nada por el, el rey de infierno volvió a la cárcel de donde no tenia que haber salido nunca, los padres de los herederos al ver a sus hijos deprimidos les dolió pero hubo algo que ninguno espero, la diosa de la vida había bajado hasta la Tierra a darle paz aquel lugar. Una hermosa mujer, miro a los herederos con lastima pero les dijo que les concedería un deseo… pero este no podía ser traer a un muerto a la vida…

Los chicos deprimidos por no poder desear que su amigo volviera a la vida no pidieron nada, la diosa ante aquello les dijo unas sabias palabras que les hicieron desear algo

"Mi hijo, un niño privillejado con poderes que jamás tuvieron que ser creados, re encarnara dentro de tres mil años… su memoria estará en blanco no se acordara de nada, será nacido de una mujer humana, sus poderes estarán sellados… un nuevo mal se avecinara para la fecha que el nazca, yo con el poder de ver el futuro lo he podido ver y mi hijo no podrá ganar esa guerra solo"

Esas palaras salieron de la boca de la diosa, los herederos la miraron con sorpresa y todos desearon lo mismo " Deseamos re encarnar dentro de tres mil años, junto a nuestro amigo, que cuando el este en peligro nuestras memorias vuelvan al igual que nuestros poderes "desearon juntos para que la diosa sonriera diciéndoles que la cuenta empezaba desde ese día, que cuando ellos murieran y pasaran tres mil años ellos seria mandados a la Tierra nacidos de mujeres humanas, desde ese día la Tierra no fue gobernada por nadie cada raza dio lo mejor de ellos para hacer que aquel lugar volviera a al vida, que fuera el lugar hermoso que siempre había sido…


	2. Chapter 1- parte 1

**{Capitulo 1: Herederos en Inazuma | Rencuentro de dos amigos parte 1}**

Hoy era un hermoso día en una ciudad llamada Inazuma, los pájaros cantaban anunciando el amaneres, todos los estudiantes de la segundaria Raimon entraban a sus salones para empezar el día escolar. En una de las esquinas del salón estaban reunidos barios chicos hablando a gusto hasta que una linda chica de pelos azules oscuros cortos y en su cabeza habían unos lentes rojos, ojos medio marrones que eran bastante lindos, esa chica llego hasta los chicos con una sonrisa para luego abrazar a un chico peli rastras, que ocultaba sus ojos detrás de unos googles bastante feos.

-Hermano volví del viaje –dijo la chica despegándose del abrazo que había tenido con su hermano.

-Bienvenida Haruna espero que lo hayas pasado bien –dijo su hermano con una sonrisa a lo que los demás asintieron dándole la bienvenida a la chica de pelos azulados.

-Bueno he oído que hoy vendrán los estudiantes transferidos ¿verdad?-dijo con alegría en su voz a lo que su hermana asintió -¿Cómo serán? Puede ser que jueguen soccer y se unan al equipo.

-¡Eso seria grandioso! Más amigo y más jugadores en el club –dijo con una sonrisa un chico peli marrón y ojos chocolate con una gran sonrisa al igual que otros en el grupo.

-Vamos Endou no te emociones mucho puede ser que sean chicas –dijo con una sonrisa un poco molesto un peli rojo de ojos dorados mirando al que parecía ser el capitán del equipo de soccer – es mejor que sean chicas así podremos conseguir novia antes de que se termine el semestre.

-¡Nagumo ku no digas cosas tan tontas! –regañó molesta la peli azul mirando al peli rojo el cual solo le ignoro.

-Es verdad Nagumo san es mejor pensar en tener mejores notas este año no como el anterior en el por poco se queda en el grado por estar pensado en mujeres –dijo un pequeño de pelo marrones cortos y ojos azules parecía ser el mas pequeño del grupo.

-No te creas mucho Tachimukai, que te hayan subido de grado por estar mas adelantado que los de primer año no te da mucho crédito –dijo molesto para ver como dos chicas bastante lidas se acercaban a ellos-ya ahí viene hacia nosotros ya veras Tachimukai.

-Disculpa –dijo con una sonrisa una de las chica mirando al los chicos y después al pequeño –Tachimukai ku bueno –la cara de la chica se puso un poco rojo y la otro hablo.

-¿Nos podrías ayudar con las clases cuando tengas un poco de tiempo? –pregunto la otra chica con una sonrisa y sonrojada a lo que el pequeño solo ladeo la cabeza.

no me importaría en absoluto chicas además –puso su mano el la frente de una de ellas lo que hizo que a esa se le subieran mas los colores –¿estas enferma o algo apreciado? Es que estas muy rojo, deberías ir a la enfermería, nadie quiere que unas chicas tan lindas como ustedes se enfermen –dijo mientras que a las dos chicas se ponían mucho mas rojas que antes.

-Si, lo tendremos en cuenta Tachimukai ku has luego- las dos se retiraron hablando mientras que los amigos del peli marrón de ojos azules le miraban sorprendidos.

-Tu eres el que dice que nos concentremos pero ¡les has coqueteado a esas chicas! –dijo molesto el peli rojo mirando con rabia al pequeño.

-¿Enserio? Yo solo les he dicho lo que pensaba además no son mi tipo de chica, son demasiado…como decirlo…pequeñas –dijo apenado el chico recibiendo una mirada un poco confusa de sus amigos.

-Pero esas chicas eran mas altas que tu o es que… -un peli verde de ojos negros miro al oji azul el cual se ruborizo en exceso asintiendo a lo que iba a decir –no te gustan las de tu edad…a Tachimukai le gusta salir con chicas mayores que el.

-Las de mi edad no soy divertidas, no les gusta que sea tan como ellas dicen 'adorable', al mes ya están altas de mi –dijo suspirando el pequeño con un aura un poco mas madura que antes- así que las chicas mayores son mas divertidas, les gusta que sea 'tierno' y entre mas atención reciban mas a gusto están.

-Estoy desacuerdo con Tachimukai, algunas chicas son así –dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa para darse la vuelta para ver que el profesor entraba –ha el profesor llego mejor nos sentamos –todos se sentaron dejado las primeras dos filas de atrás con asientos vacíos y miraron como el profesor ponía sus cosas en el escritorio pero ese no era su profesor de siempre.

-Chicos buenos días, desde hoy yo seré su maestro de comienzo –dijo el hombre no era tan viejo ni siquiera pasaba los 30 parecía de unos 20 o 23 años de edad y algunas chicas suspiraron al verle, el profesor tenia el peli largo (cuando digo largo es largo) le llegaba hasta las rodillas lo tenia amarado en una coleta baja color blanco brillante lo que era bastante atrayente raro, sus ojos eran azules intensos como el manto de la noche y usaba espejuelos, era alto, usaba lo típico de un maestro pero este lucia mas relajado, ya que su camisa no tenia corbata de color negra , un pantalón de mezclilla negro también que el había barias cadenas colgando, en una de sus orejas había un pirsin que conectaba hasta la parte arriba de su oreja en otras palabras un chico bastante guapo y reborde –me llamo Seto Toranosuke, tengo 23 años, seré su maestro de planta por el semestre y les enseñare ingles –todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al oír su edad.

-Disculpé la pregunta profesor…pero ¿usted no es muy joven para estar enseñando? –Dijo Haruna parándose ya que ella era la delegado del salón –además ¿que le paso al profesor Antero?.

-Tu debes de ser Haruna ¿la delegado de la clase verdad? –dijo y la chica sintió – soy un maestro de intercambio, el maestro Antero fue enviado a América a enseñarle a los estudiantes a los que yo les daba clase antes, y si, soy un poco joven para estar dando clases pero bueno aquí estoy y gracias a las notas que sacaba en la escuela y universidad estoy aquí.

-Disculpe profesor Seto –dijo alguien abriendo la puerta, parecía ser una niña pequeña de unos 9 años –los estudiantes de intercambio ya han llenado los papeles y están esperando afuera del salón.

-Oh muchas gracias por avisarle Alena sensei espero no ser una molestia –dijo el chico con mucho respeto mientras que todos en el salón se quedaron viendo a la chica….ella era una maestra…

-No ahí de que Seto sensei además tenia que presentarme a mis nuevos alumnos –dijo para sonreírle a todos en el salón –me llamo Seto Alena mucho gusto seré desde ahora su maestra de segunda hora y les daré la clase de arte por la profesora Tatsuki ya que este a sufrido un pequeño accidente callándose por las escaleras y ahora esta guardando reposo en su casa –dijo para luego sonreír con pena ya que todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos al igual que no se lo creían- por que no puedo ser mas alta …

- Alena para mi eres perfecta además eres mucho mas hermosa así –dijo con una sonrisa el maestro mirando como la chica se ponía rojo y asentía – además chicos la maestra Alena es mi esposa asi que por favor pórtense bien.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿ESPOSA? –gritaron todos al procesar lo que el maestro había dicho a lo que los otros dos rieron.

-No seré muy alta para mi edad pero si, Tora ku es mi esposo, además tengo 22 años aunque no los aparento –dijo para luego darse la vuelta hacia la puerta –bueno yo me retiro que tengan un lindo día estudiantes, Seto sensei.

-Ten a mano tu identificación Alena sensei, puede ser que un idiota te confunda con una niña y te quiera botar de la escuela –dijo empezando a escribir en el pisaron para luego sentir un horrible escalofrió recorrerle la espalda miro a la profesora la cual tenia los ojos llorosos pero lo mataba con la mirada.

-¡Tora eres un baka! –dijo la maestra para salir por la puerta no serrándola con tranquilidad.

-Me encanta que se ponga así… es una tremenda fiera –dijo Seto sensei con una sonrisa un poco pervertida para luego suspirar –por favor estudiantes llévense bien con los nuevos son chicos de intercambio chicos pasen por favor –la puerta se abrió dejando ver a unos chicos bastante guapos todos se quedaron parados en para empezar a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Ichinose Kazuya un placer conocerlos, nací en américa, juego soccer y tengo 15 años –dijo el chico de pelo marrón y ojos color marrón también mas oscuros e intensos, un poco bajo pero con muy buen cuerpo.

-¿Ichinose eres tú? –pregunto un chico de pelo azul bastante claro y ojos negros su piel era un poco bronceada, el peli castaño se le quedo mirando por un par de segundos y ladeo la cabeza

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto con inocencia el chico mientras que el chico mas alto abrió la boca con sorpresa a que su amigo de la infancia no le reconociera.

-S-Soy yo Ichinose, Domon Asuka ¿no me recuerda? –dijo en tono ofendido y deprimido lo que le hizo gracia al castaño.

-Tranquilo Domon te reconozco, jugábamos en el mismo equipo cuando pequeños en América –dijo riendo a lo que el otro solo suspiro aliado para sentarse de nuevo ya mas relajado.

-Si ya han terminado me presentó, me llamo Suzuno Fuusuke, tengo 15 años, estaba en mi antigua escuela en el club de soccer, el que se atreva a molestarme terminara en el hospital si os gusta les doy una demostración –dijo con frialdad y a la vez molesto un peli blanco de ojos azules mirando como todos se asustaban un poco lo que le hizo sonreír.

-Me llamo Fudou Akio, no voy a decir que me quiero llevar bien con todos por que tengo prohibido mentir así que me da igual lo que piensen de mi, si no les gusta mi forma de ser aléjense de mi, odio que me molesten así que como dijo el hielito aquí presente el que se meta conmigo terminara con barias patadas en el culo –dijo con muy malos modales un peli marrón con un mechón blanco, ojos verde muy hermosos.

-Yo lo dije mas educado pero la amenaza era lo mismo –dijo resignado el peli blanco acostumbrado a los malos modales de su amigo peli marrón.

-Disculpen a mis amigos no están acostumbrados a estar al frente unas damas tan bellas, me llamo Hiroto Kiyama, tengo 15 años, espero llevarme bien con todos y estoy al servicio de cualquier dama que necesite ayuda –dijo con caballerosidad un peli rojo de ojos jade con una sonrisa encantado que hizo suspirar a algunas chicas.

-Irritante –dijo el peli blanco.

-Hiroto san es un tonto –dijo un peli plateado de ojos medios azules.

-Acabo de terminar con una chica y ya esta buscando a otra- dijo Fudou riendo.

-Hiroto coge la honda, nada cool –dijo un peli rosa de ojos negros y piel bronceada.

-stop flirting girls Hiroto, you don't want to end up like last time, you were two weeks in the hospital for an accidental fall–dijo en ingles un chico de peli azul largo amarado en una coleta alta tapando uno de sus ojos color rojizo muy hermosos, piel blanca un poco bajo.

-Cada palabra hacia que el peli rojo se deprimiera mas y mas hasta quedar en una esquina haciendo circulitos - Ichirouta hates me, I just wanted to be nice, they believe that Im pervert, when is a lie ... I am not a pervert ... –dijo completamente deprimido.

-si, si síguete deprimiendo –dijo burlonamente el peli marrón con una sonrisa.

-Ya coge la honda Fudou el pobre esta traumado, tiene que cogerse un time a solas para meditar –dijo con una sonrisa el peli rosa –me llamo Tsunami Josuke mucho gusto, mi verdadero amor es el mar y las olas de Miami pero aquí me conformo con las de Okinawa son grandiosas y el soccer claro esta, tengo 16 años mucho gusto.

-Tsunami ku es un chico que esta acostumbrado a estar con las olas así que no les extrañe que hable siempre sobre el mar –dijo suavemente el pele plateado con una sonrisa pero todos le miraron con un poco de molestia – oh me llamo Fubuki Shirou, se que algunos conocen a mi gemelo Atsuya… ¿el esta en esta clase?

-Ese pequeño demonio esta cortando la clase como siempre –contesto a su pregunta un peli crema de ojos negros muy hermosos y atrayentes.

-No le digas así a mi hermanito, sé que es un poco travieso pero bueno – 5…4…mirada de todos sobre el peli plateado… 3… 2… presión al máximo…1… -ah a quien engaño, es un diablillo que no tiene que le controle –dijo rendido el peli plateado al ver las miradas de algunos.

-No dijiste que estaba en Hokkaido –dijo molesto el peli blanco.

-No hubiera confiado en ti Shirou –dijo el peli marrón.

-Tendré que guardar mis tablas de surf –dijo el peli rosa asustado.

-Que bien al fin alguien me comprenderá –todos en el salón y los nuevos miraron al peli rojo con cara de asesinos lo que le hizo volver a su lugarcito emo.

-If it does the same as the first time I saw him ... Atsuya will fly out of a window, I do not care if your brother but that boy is uncontrollable and I will not support that he knocks me out and put me a maid dress as he did last time I see him -dijo el peli azul bastante molesto mirando al peli plata el cual solo se encogio - leaving that aside, my name Kazemaru Ichirouta, I do not mind if you like me or not, if you mess with me or my friends ... rather to be clear and precise, who dares to bother my friends will end in a coffin very dead and without a head.

-Baby think it is better to speak in their language –dijo el peli marron mirando como todos exepto Domon y el maestro le miraban extrano.

-I hate being here… lo que dije fue : me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta, me da igual si les agrado o no, si se meten conmigo o mis amigos... mas bien para ser claro y preciso, el que se atreva a molestar a mis amigos terminara en un ataúd bien muerto y sin cabeza ¿ahora me entiende? O ¿lo explico en francés? –dijo molesto y los demás asintieron asustados además de descubrir que el peli azul hablaba muy bien su idioma

-Bueno siéntense donde este libre, saquen el libro de ingles y su libreta para apuntes importantes, bueno en mi clase el que no sepa ingles no pasa ¿entienden? Toda la clase será en ese idioma, repetiré solo una vez para que entiendan además ustedes están en segundo año así que no necesitan tanta ayuda –dijo para empezar a escribir- Today we will study page 13 of the book of English, the different nations of America…

**Continuara...**

Gracias por leer Chicos y Chicas!

Espero que les guste el primer capitulo y que esperen el siguiente con mucho animo!

**Miyu-chan** -Que bueno que te gusto! espero que te guste este capitulo y Felicidades por ser la primera en comentar~ (/.)/

Besos y Muchos abrazos.


	3. Chapter 1- parte 2

**{{Capitulo 2: Herederos en Inazuma | Rencuentro de dos amigos parte 2}}**

**~ Después de la clase de ingles y arte~**

Después de saber que su maestra de arte no era tan mala ni tan inocente como todos había creído, la clase A-3 estaba bajo el sol de la mañana '_disfrutando'_ la clase de educación física. El maestro se había presentado a los nuevos y ahora la mayoría de ellos estaba dando varias vueltas a la cancha de soccer, ya que el peli azul junto a un lindo peli rojo estaban en las bancas sin poder participar de la clase ya que tenían prohibido correr hasta que sus heridas de un pequeño accidente sanaran, como decía en la justificación medica que le había dando al maestro.

-Hiroto I don't want to be here, I want to to go home ...-dijo un peli azul deprimido viendo como los demas corrian

-we can not return ... Ichirouta sorry but we had to come, America was not a safe place for you after the accident –dijo el peli rojo con tristeza mirando como el peli azul bajaba la cabeza

-I know but ... it hurts me ... we cannot go back to our home ... Ichinose misses his friends, I miss Mikel –dijo agunatando una linda pulsera hecha en oro con un raro grabado en ella

-know but after those threats that your father received from the mafia, we had no other option to get you out of your home and bringing you to Japan, it's for your safety –dijo recordando el peque~no atentado que habia sufrido el peli azul cuando iba solo hacia la escuela

-and you?! that happen to you?! if something happens?! I will be responsible! –grito molesto para pararce y salir corriendo de la clase

-Ichirouta! –grito el nombre del chico sorprendido por lo que habia pasado

El maestro miro con sorpresa al peli azul pero solo pensó que el peli azul se había sentido mal e iba hacia la enfermería o el baño, por otra parte los demás chicos estaban demasiado de preocupados por su amigo peli azul. En lo último iba Ichinose con la cabeza baja pensando en las personas que había dejado en América, no solo había dejado a sus amigos sino a su padre y madre, aunque entendía que no era el único que sufría en el grupo, Hiroto había dejado a su novia, Tsunami sus olas de Miami, Suzuno parecía deprimido por alguna razón y el cambio de clima había puesto a trabajar su anemia y si no tenían cuidado el chico se desmayaría por el calor, Shirou y Fudou eran los únicos felices de volver a su ciudad natal como era Inazuma, Tsunami, Suzuno, Hiroto y Kazemaru habían nacido también en Inazuma pero a corta edad fueron mandados al extranjero por causa de estudios o que sus padres trabajarían en América, el era el único que había nacido en América aunque el era mitad japonés, su madre era Japonesa y había nacido en Inazuma así que se podía decir que el también pertenecía aquí, de sus labios escapo un largo y cansado suspiro lo que atrajo la atención de la persona que pasaba a su lado.

-Ichinose… Ichinose ¿estas bien? –pregunto Domon al haber escuchado aquel largo suspiro el peli marrón solo le ignoro sin haber escuchado las palabras del peli azul claro –Ichinose, es un gusto verte de nuevo

-Ah Domon –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y ver como el peli azul claro le sonreía –si es un gusto verte a ti también, han sido muchos años desde que te fuiste de América para volver a Japón con tus padres

-Si es verdad, me molesto no poderte decir adiós y perder contacto contigo, pero mira ahora estas en la misma escuela que yo y podremos seguir siendo los buenos amigos que siempre fuimos –dijo con una sonrisa para empezar a correr de espaldas quedando frente a frente del peli marrón el cual rio ante lo que hacia

-Te caerás Domon ten cuidado, siempre fuiste tan alegre, se me había olvidado lo divertido que era tener una conversación contigo –dijo riendo mientras que el peli azul le miraba triunfantemente

-Te he hecho reír al fin te pude sacar una sonrisa Ichinose –dijo sonriendo pero su sonrisa no evito que tropezara con una roca y caer al suelo pero no solo eso, Ichinose al sorprenderse resbalo de igual manera cayendo encima de Domon en una posición no muy…digna, saludable para el que la viera pero muy comprometedora

-Te lo he dicho, que te caerías pero jamas pensé que quedaríamos….asi –dijo completamente avergonzado Ichinose, había quedado entre las piernas de Domon, con la cabeza en su pecho, mientras que el peli azul claro le tenia bien agarrado de la cintura y bueno con la mano que tenia libre le tocaba

-Jamás pensé que fueras tan atrevido Ichinose, dejando que ese chico te toque el trasero –dijo Fudou riendo lo mas que podía mientras que la cara del peli marrón se volvía cada vez mas roja dándose de cuanta de que todos les miraban empujo lejos a Domon y se paro para seguir corriendo pero con la cabeza abajo –la próxima vez que le toques te corto las manos y dejo que te desangres –amenazo acercándose a Domon con un aura bastante tenebrosa –Ichinose es mi hermano no de sangre pero nos llevamos bien y odio que venga un idiota como tu y le manosee asi que quédate tranquilo y vivirás mucho tiempo… vuelve a tocarle como lo hiciste y te torturo –el peli azul claro asintió con temor para ver como el otro chico empezaba a correr de nuevo

-Lo dice en serio y discúlpalo –dijo Fubuki pasando por su lado al igual que los demás

"cuanto mas lo pienso mas raro es…. Ichinose ¿de verdad con quienes te has juntado en estos años de no vernos?" pensó para pararse y segur corriendo además de recibir tremendo regano de parte del maestro…


End file.
